


Mouth? Shut.

by tavros_the_poet



Category: South Park
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: OOO THE BOYS GETTIN FUNKY(18+, aged up!!)AND I CANT MAKE TITLES JJDJEAJAHHAHHOW DO A MAKE A TITLETHUNK!!
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mouth? Shut.

"Oh God." the brunette huffed whilst pounding his fist into a pillow.  
  
"Be quiet. My mom is home."  
  
"Ah~"  
  
"Stop moaning like a little bitch."  
  
"Y-You can move I-If you haven't-ah-noticed."  
  
"Wow," the ginger tugged the others hair and started to slowly thrust, "you're eager. Now I thought you hated me?"  
  
"I-I do. Shit~" Eric huffed.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I left." Kyle pulled out and pretended he was putting his clothes on.  
  
"Oh, c'mon," Cartman bit his lip and turned around, sitting up, "I...I don't mind you."  
  
".."  
  
"I like you."  
  
"Whatever." Kyle scoffed, roughly turning Eric onto the bed, he slipped back in.  
  
"Kyle-I-Please~" the boy spoke in light gibberish and blubbers.  
  
"'Please'? I love it when you use your manors. It really-ah-turns me on." the ginger said, thrusting gently.  
  
"Please~ Oh God..Please~" Eric groaned.  
  
"Y-You're more vocal than I expected."  
  
"...You can go f-faster..and harder.." Cartman yelped as Kyle slamed into him. "Fuck!" Eric shouted, quickly clasping his hand over his mouth. "Do..Do you think your mom heard that?" he looked up on fear.  
  
"I don't care. I'm almost done anyway. I wouldn't be if you would shut your mouth. I could've lasted longer."  
  
"F-Fuck you, Jew...Ah~"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I-I know," Kyle had hit a special spot, "holy shi-fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ah~" Cartman yelled as Kyle slamed into his prostate.  
  
"You don't seem too surprised."  
  
"I get my prostate checked a lot."  
  
"That's gay."  
  
"Y-You're-shit-You're fucking me."  
  
"You're b-bottom...I'm close."  
  
"Ah~ M-Me too."  
  
Kyle quickly pulled out when he felt pretty close. "What should we do to finish off?" he asked.  
  
"...Since we don't have any condoms we can't risk getting AIDS again..We could '69'?"  
  
"...I wanna see your pretty lips. You blow me, I'll blow you?"  
  
"That's OK. Just don't forget that it's inapropriate to put yourself first." Eric grinned, getting on his knees. He slid his hands down Kyle's thighs and quickly took the whole length into his mouth. Kyle reached down and ran his fingers through the brunettes wavy hair as he pushed him deeper. At this point, he was getting mouth fucked, gasping for hair. Kyle was groaning above him, massaging Eric's scalp with his fingernails.  
  
"Ugh-Yeah. I'm close." he said, nearing the next. Cartman smiled and flashed a thumbs-up. Kyle thrusted harshy and slammed his eyelids shut. His thrusts became uneven as he released his seed of million of unborn children. The brunette attempted to swallow all of it as Kyle got soft. "It's your turn." the ginger grinned, pushing Eric on the bed.  
  
Cartman grinned and followed with his eyes. "Fuck me with your fingers while you suck me off." the younger one added to the purposed idea.  
  
The ginger felt his cheeks light up as he nodded slowly, using precum as lubricate for three fingers. They found the prostate as soon as possible, and took no time to engulf the cock. Cartman squirmed and hit his head on the wall. "Fucking hell dude." the brunette moaned, pushing Kyle's head down. He was really close, making sure to thrust upward a few times. He then released his load on the others mouth, "FUCK! Mmmmm~" he groaned loudly, digging his nails into the others' shoulder.  
  
Poor Ike heard all of it.


End file.
